


The Only Thing I Want

by Okikage



Series: Daiken Week 2020 [4]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Disney World & Disneyland, Festivals, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Firsts, Fluff, Gay Panic, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Pining, Public Display of Affection, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okikage/pseuds/Okikage
Summary: "Ken was about 80% certain that he and Daisuke had been on two and a half dates so far."Their first Real Date, first kiss, first time
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Series: Daiken Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778089
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Daiken Discord Server, Daiken Week 2020





	The Only Thing I Want

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the fluffiest thing I've ever written. Happy Daiken week day 5 - firsts!!

Ken was about 80% certain that he and Daisuke had been on two and a half dates so far.

The first ramen shop Daisuke had dragged him to was little more than a counter someone had slapped to the side of a real building, but Ken couldn’t deny the delicious flavors, the way the pile of vegetables perfectly complemented the meaty stock. Ken could be forgiven for not realizing at first, that this was a date, all Daisuke had done was hold his hand.

They held hands all the time in other contexts.

The second ramen shop gave Ken whiplash with how fancy it was. He and Daisuke had been pushed together at a tiny, intimate table, and Daisuke had pressed to his side, grounded him with an arm around his shoulder as the anxiety set in. Again, he did this all the time.

That half date had been cut short by urgent Digimon business, which was unfortunate because Ken Knew that the third date was when things happened. Maybe he’d find out if the other two were actually dates. Maybe Daisuke would kiss him.

He’d been thinking about what kissing Daisuke would be like for at least the past month. Sometimes while in the middle of class. Learning about neurotransmitters wasn’t supposed to be sexy. He wanted to  _ increase Daisuke’s oxytocin levels _ .

He should really just  _ ask _ Daisuke if they were dating, instead of relying on bread crumbs and clues. Did Daisuke paying three times in a row mean anything? What about the way Daisuke held his hand while they walked through the Digital World? The way Daisuke picked him up at his apartment. Did any of it  _ mean _ anything?

A sharp knock at his door knocked Ken off this train of thought, and sure enough it was Daisuke, picking him up for another trip around the world.

“You’re gonna love this place, Ken, it’s wild.” Daisuke picked up and his carried his shoes across the threshold, following Ken to his computer desk.

“Where are we headed today?”

“It’s a surprise!” Daisuke hooked his arm around Ken’s waist, pulling him close.

Ken melted into the too-short embrace, stumbling as Daisuke let him go to open the Gate. He settled for the skin-to-skin contact of holding Daisuke’s hand as the two of them digitized.

Daisuke had chosen a lovely garden of the Digital World for them to walk through to the next Area. Ken felt the cool fake breeze ruffle his hair, imagined it was Daisuke’s hand. The one holding his, swinging their connection point back and forth without a care.

“I’ve always liked this Area.”

Ken hummed around the lump in his throat. Just because things were better now, he wasn’t sure he’d ever be fully comfortable just... _ hanging out _ in the Digital World. It was incredibly useful for Daisuke and his ramen tourism, though, and Ken wouldn’t trade tagging along for anything.

Thankfully, just over a hill, Ken spotted the random television and pointed it out to Daisuke. He let go of Ken’s hand to rush and open a gate, body-blocking Ken’s line of sight.

“You’re not even going to give me a hint?”

“I  _ said _ it’s a surprise, c’mon.” Daisuke grabbed Ken’s wrist and he stopped breathing.

He obediently followed as Daisuke covered his face with his own hands, leaning into the way Daisuke grasped at his waist again. The way Daisuke held him could make this okay.

Ken felt as his body shifted and changed back into the Real World, Daisuke leading him on some uneven streets until he could hear the faint tinkling of water splashing. It wasn’t like waves, thankfully, more tinny and even. Probably a fountain.

“Open your eyes.”

Ken slid his hands down and took in the expansive sculptures in front of him. The marble man on top of the cascade of waterfalls drew his eyes, took his breath away.

“Wow...it’s beautiful.” Ken stared at how incredible, how lifelike the artist had managed to make simple white stone, at the water flowing down into the large pool below.

“You like it?”

“Very much.” Ken tore his eyes away from the fountain to give Daisuke a small smile, looked into his sparkling chocolate eyes.

“There’s a place really close to here that mixes up ramen and Italian pasta, I thought it would be cool to check out.”

“Let’s go.” Ken took Daisuke’s hand, felt the warmth radiating from him.

He really hoped this was a date.

The ramen pasta was frankly, super weird and not to Ken’s taste, but being next to Daisuke at the plain square table was worth it. He got to watch as Daisuke tasted the broth, evaluated the individual ingredients. He got to listen to Daisuke ramble on about the flavor combinations and the choices the chef had made, what spices they had switched from Japanese to Italian.

Ken covered Daisuke’s hand as it rested on the tabletop for a second from Daisuke’s wild gesticulations.

“You’re amazing.”

“What? Naaaah.” Daisuke blushed and Ken wanted to kiss him, make him blush in even more ways.

“Absolutely amazing. You’re so passionate, Daisuke. It makes me...“ Ken trailed off, but it was okay. Daisuke always knew how to pick up his slack in conversations.

“Hey, let’s get some gelato for dessert, it would be weird to go to Italy and not get some, right?”

They wandered the quiet back streets for a bit until Daisuke found whatever he was looking for, having passed at least two other gelato places on the way.

“This is the one!”

“Why?” Ken truly had no idea how Daisuke found these places. It didn’t look any different to him, but clearly Daisuke saw something special.

“Look at this flavor board!” Daisuke pointed at the hand-chalked sign set out, then swung to the inside. “And it’s super busy! What flavor do you want?”

Ken took a few minutes deciphering the flavors on the board, opting for a basic vanilla while Daisuke ordered the house speciality, some wild thing with liquor and multiple mix-ins that Ken didn’t recognize.

Daisuke held Ken’s hand as he licked the cone, steering them back to the fountain. They sat together on a bench, Ken taking small spoonfuls with a little plastic pick and Daisuke getting more gelato on his face than in his mouth.

Ken wanted to lick the entire mess off Daisuke’s face. He blushed and turned away, tucking into his own cone.

“Daisuke?”

“What’s up?” Daisuke didn’t turn and look at him immediately, only after several seconds of silence on Ken’s part.

“Is this...a date?”

Daisuke looked like he’d been caught, his face comical with a huge blush and cracked grin. “...Do you want it to be one?”

So it was Ken’s choice then, whether they took this plunge. He sucked in a deep breath.

“...Yes.”

“Then I guess it is! Our first date!” Daisuke threaded their fingers together, getting Ken all sticky. His chest was full to bursting and he smiled back.

* * *

“Be honest, were you cheating?” Daisuke transferred the plush he’d won earlier to his other arm so he could link elbows with Ken, leaning just slightly so his ear hit Ken’s shoulder.

Ken rubbed his cheek against Daisuke’s fluffy hair, just enjoying the closeness with his new boyfriend.

“How, exactly, did I cheat at Astro Blasters?”

“I dunno! But you did,” Daisuke laughed cheekily.

Ken laughed along with him, slowing their pace considerably. Maybe he could make this moment last forever. He tried to burn it into his mind, keep it safe in his heart.

Ken looked up at Space Mountain in the distance. “Hey, Daisuke?”

“Mmm?”

“We haven’t done a big coaster yet, want to ride Space Mountain?”

Ken almost could have convinced himself Daisuke stiffening was just his imagination, as quickly as it disappeared. “Sure!”

The railing of the queue dug into Ken’s lower back, but it was better than standing more on his sore feet. Daisuke leant against the other side, arms bent back in a vaguely uncomfortable-looking way. His shirt was riding up a bit in the back, and Ken craned to get a look as they shifted forward, not daring to reach out and touch.

He wanted to feel the strip of Daisuke’s lower back he ate up with his eyes. Instead, he hugged him at a safer level, around his upper arms, resting his chin on Daisuke’s shoulder.

“Thank you for today. I’m having so much fun,” Ken whispered directly into Daisuke’s ear.

“I’m glad.” Daisuke grasped Ken’s hands, returning the hug as best he could, swallowed from behind as he was.

Ken noticed things. It was a bad habit of his, picking up on and then relentlessly extrapolating until a simple sigh became someone thinking he was a worthless piece of shit and just too polite to say it. So he noticed.

Daisuke was uncomfortable, fidgeting more than usual, darting glances at Ken. He picked at his skin, just enough for Ken to recognize an untrained grounding technique when he saw one.

“What’s wrong?” Ken stopped Daisuke from tapping his own thigh once again.

“Nothing.”

Ken gave Daisuke a flat look, staring into his eyes. When Daisuke tried to look away, he rested his fingertips on his jaw.

“Talk to me?”

“I...don’t like coasters.”

Ken froze, unable to comprehend. He took a minute to reboot.

“Really? But you aren’t afraid of anything!”

“I’m not, like,  _ afraid _ afraid. I just...don’t like them.”

“Why didn’t you say? We don’t have to ride it.”

“No.” Daisuke stopped Ken from figuring out how to get out of line. “You want to.”

“We don’t always have to do what I want, Daisuke.”

Daisuke flapped his hand, waving off Ken’s worries. “We’re almost to the front anyways, and who knows, maybe riding with you will be more fun?”

Ken frowned, trying to formulate more arguments, but they really were about to board. He strapped in and held Daisuke’s hand. They stared into each other’s eyes, Ken marveling at the way the tinted lights washed over Daisuke, made him look even more beautiful.

And then they dropped. Ken was lost in the darkness and pinpricks of lights mimicking stars, his stomach dropping as they jostled around. He screamed in joy, arms flying into the air, feeling the adrenaline pump through him.

He kept giggling as Daisuke helped him out of the car, stumbled out of the ride area, collapsed against a wall with the goofiest grin on his face.

“Damn you’re so beautiful.” Daisuke cupped his face, stopping just short of pressing himself fully against Ken’s front.

Electricity danced between them. Ken looked at Daisuke lips, he wanted to kiss him, pull him close and never let go.

“Can we - “ “Do you wanna - “

Ken flushed, putting his hands on Daisuke’s hips, gulped and waited for him to continue.

“...Let’s kiss.”

“Yes.” Ken pressed his lips against Daisuke’s for the first time, tightened his grip on Daisuke’s hips, dizzy with the feeling of Daisuke, moving his lips so tenderly against his own. They broke apart too quickly, Ken wanted to pull him right back in -

They were at Disney Land. Luckily, they were in a little alcove that few people were near. It had been the best kiss, he wanted more.

“Anything else you wanna do? Before we - head home?” Daisuke stepped back, but kept his hands on Ken, falling down to his chest.

Ken shook his head. “Going home sounds good.”

Ken hesitated in his genkan, shoes still on.

“Would you like to come inside for a bit?”

Daisuke toed off his shoes and followed Ken into his modest studio apartment. And then Ken realized.

He really only had his desk and bed to sit on. This hadn’t been a problem before they’d started dating. Now, Daisuke sitting on his bed was exciting and terrifying, continuing to kiss Daisuke on his bed sounded amazing, laying on his bed holding Daisuke -

“You can - we can sit on the bed,” he managed to choke out, sitting primly on the edge of his mattress, followed by Daisuke flopping down next to him.

“So what do you wanna do now?”

“Kiss me again?”

Sitting side-by-side as they were, it was more awkward to lean in, press themselves together. Daisuke’s lips were chapped, warm, tangy from the citrus drinks he preferred.

When he opened his mouth and Daisuke responded to his invitation, slipping his tongue inside just enough to push against Ken’s front teeth, he moaned, hands finding purchase in Daisuke’s shorts.

He wanted to lay Daisuke down, kiss him more, never ever stop. Daisuke stroked his hair, continued down to touch his shoulders, played with the collar of his shirt.

He could lose himself in this so easily. He wanted to. Ken pitched forward, sending Daisuke down onto his top sheets.

“Is this - Daisuke, can I - “

“Yes,” Daisuke breathed heavily, fingering the top button of Ken’s polo. “Is this okay?”

“Yes.” Ken slipped a hand up Daisuke’ shirt, making circles in his smooth skin.

Daisuke popped his neck hole open, laved at his clavicle, bit down. Ken gasped and arched and froze.

“Too much?” Daisuke couldn’t really pull away with Ken basically pinning him as they awkwardly half-laid the short way across Ken’s double bed, talking into the love bite he’d just made.

“I’m sorry.”

“Hey, hey, don’t say that.”

“Can we keep kissing?”

“I’d like that.”

Ken found Daisuke’s lips again, memorizing his mouth, shivering into the way Daisuke caressed him over his clothes. He returned the favor, imagining what was underneath as he pulled Daisuke’s shirt taut over his chest.

* * *

Daisuke flicked his blanket out, spreading it on the grass haphazardly. Ken suppressed the urge to fix and straighten it, letting Daisuke handle securing their spot. After about a minute, he straightened his spine and it cracked ominously, his arms swinging through the air.

Daisuke flopped down, legs akimbo, and pat beside himself, and Ken took the offered spot, sitting on his knees as was proper. He set his small bag of essentials to the side and took out his parasol, popping it open and leaning towards Daisuke slightly.

“What  _ are _ you doing?”

“Protecting myself from the sun.” Ken side-eyed Daisuke, who did look gorgeous with the sun’s rays hitting every inch of exposed skin, in just a tank top and a pair of outdoor shorts he’d swapped out for his usual cargo shorts.

“Oh, is that how you stay so ghostly? Am I gonna have to get you on a vitamin D supplement?” Daisuke waggled his eyebrows, making Ken blush. “Ooh, there’s a little color at least.”

“Skin cancer is no joke, Daisuke. You better be wearing sunscreen right now.”

Daisuke merely laughed. “I don't need that stuff! I don’t burn, I tan.”

“ _ Everyone _ should wear sunscreen.” Ken put down his parasol and took out a small bottle. He planned on reapplying later in the day himself, but probably had enough to cover Daisuke as well as himself one more time. “Come over here.”

“Ugh, it’s not the really sticky kind, is it?”

“It’s what you’re getting because you didn’t bring your own.” Ken opted to move himself behind Daisuke instead of waiting any longer, dolloping a bit of the soft white cream into his hands. He started with the exposed part of Daisuke’s back, gently kneading into Daisuke’s shoulders. His muscles were tight, and Ken dug into them with the meat of his palms, pulling one strap down to get the entire joint of Daisuke’s shoulder covered.

Daisuke hummed and relaxed against him, making it slightly difficult to continue rubbing the lotion on his back, smushed against Ken. Getting this close in a public park was skyrocketing Ken’s heart rate, scandalous. He moved on to Daisuke’s arm, plucking his strap back to where it belonged.

Daisuke was surprisingly quiet. He rarely sit still like this, letting Ken glide over every inch of his skin. When he was finished with his arms and back, Ken shifted next to Daisuke, getting a good look at his face.

Daisuke’s pupils were blown wide, and he licked his lips as he locked eyes with Ken. Oh.

Ken was  _ doing things _ to Daisuke. He ducked his head, letting his hair fall in front of his face, as he got more lotion for Daisuke’s chest. He felt as Daisuke pushed into his caresses, heard his soft pants as Ken dipped under his chest to get everything that might be exposed.

“Ken.” Daisuke’s voice came out deep and husky, like he was sick.

“Just your legs now.” Ken dared to give Daisuke a half-lidded look before he started in on his right leg.

Ken thought about climbing into Daisuke’s lap, feeling his growing arousal under layers of clothing, felt himself getting hot too. He finished doing up Daisuke’s legs as fast as he could and took his parasol back up, returning to his seat.

Daisuke carded his fingers through his bangs, tucking them behind his ear, leaned in close.

“Do you want to get out of here?”

“I would like to watch a bit of the dance show.”

Daisuke hid his frown, not swift enough for Ken. Maybe they should just go, Ken could slip Daisuke’s tank completely off, let Daisuke touch him back. Maybe they could finally go all the way.

But he really did want to see some of the festival.

The first group of dancers came on stage. Ken was swept up in the beat of the drums as he took in the perfectly synchronized movements, the bright swirling colors.

Ken realized into the fourth performance that he had slid closer to Daisuke, was leaning on him pretty extremely. Daisuke caressed his thigh, cautious and hidden. Ken tilted his head the last few centimeters to rest on Daisuke’s shoulder, daring to snuggle.

“I love this so much. Thank you.”

“It’s super cool, I’m glad we came.”

Ken whispered, like it was a secret, “I love you,” making Daisuke jump.

Daisuke grabbed the back of Ken’s head like he was going to drag Ken into a breathless kiss, but stopped at the last second before their lips touched. “Say it again.”

“I love you.”

Daisuke looked so hungry. Ken was ready to be eaten up.

They made it into a computer before Daisuke finally closed the final bit of distance between them, kissing Ken like his life depended on it. Ken’s did.

“I love you, Ken. I love you so much.”

“I love you too. I love you I love you -“ Ken murmured into Daisuke’s bare chest where he’d pulled the tank top down to get access to where Daisuke’s heart rested.

* * *

Ken was in a familiar spot by now, lying on his bed and undulating next to Daisuke as he kissed and sucked on his neck. Daisuke’s hands explored Ken’s upper body, resting at the small of his back, guiding them to slot together.

Ken pushed Daisuke back, and he fell away from trying to squish them together, loosely holding him.

“Ready to stop?”

“Actually...” Ken hesitated, now that it was time to actually say it. “I was wondering if you wanted to stay the night.”

“You mean - “ Daisuke’s eyebrows hit his hairline. “ - you want to -“

Ken snapped out a nod, touching Daisuke’s face reverently. “I’m ready. I want you...inside me.”

He had a box stuffed in the back of his bottom drawer, with all the supplies they would need, he’s been preparing for this for weeks, working up the courage to ask. Daisuke was the one with the courage.

But Daisuke was waiting, always waiting for Ken, patient and stalwart. Ken had to take the plunge. He rolled over and opened his drawer, opening the box and putting it on the floor. When he faced Daisuke again, he palmed the bulge in his pants.

“Do you want to too?”

“Yes.” Daisuke pulled his shirt out of its tuck, and Ken felt as his shirt was pulled up and off, thrown to the other side of his room.

He wanted to see and feel too, watch as Daisuke lost himself in pleasure, his eyes shut and head thrown back. Daisuke huffed quick breaths as he slid his shirt up, and Ken scooted down so he could kiss a line across Daisuke’s belly, touch every inch of his back that Ken memorized. He traveled up Daisuke’s torso, sucking on his sun-kissed skin, hearing Daisuke’s hums of pleasure and encouragement.

Daisuke had apparently taken his shirt off the rest of the way while Ken was distracted, because there wasn’t any fabric stopping him from making an unbroken line all the way up to Daisuke’s neck, where he stopped to taste his sweat.

“You’re so beautiful, amazing, I love you.” Daisuke touched him back, slid along his side, sending shivers up his spine. He held Ken’s waist, down to his hips, he didn’t stop, cupping his ass and kneading him.

“Please, don’t stop.” Ken froze, overwhelmed from the simplest touch. He was putty in Daisuke’s hands, rolled over onto his back, pants slipped off, desperately mouthing as every inch of Daisuke he could reach in between panting and moaning, unable to do anything else.

Daisuke kissed him, and he grabbed onto his hair like his life depended on it, tugging the fistfuls of strands and making Daisuke make delicious noises he swallowed whole.

“You want to be fingered now?”

“Yes,  _ fuck _ yes, please.” Ken blindly groped at the floor until he managed to grab his lube, which Daisuke accepted and then his hand was in between Ken’s legs, palming all along Ken’s expanse, the heat and pressure almost too much as he slipped inside.

Ken’s hips snapped into Daisuke, uncoordinated and sloppy. He needed Daisuke, needed him closer, pulled him by the hair and kissed him, spread his legs to let him in.

“I want to suck you.” Daisuke’s other hand wrapped around his erection.

Ken nodded and tasted Daisuke’s saliva one more time before watching as he knelt between his legs. Daisuke wrapped his free arm around Ken’s leg and placed his knee on his shoulder, bending Ken over as he nipped his balls.

Ken wanted to look at this always, wanted to see Daisuke’s lips on his shaft, feel his fingers inside of him for eternity. He was climbing up, up into the stratosphere, so close, close -

“Not yet.” Daisuke stopped the heat encapsulating him, let Ken breathe and scramble back down. Ken whined at the loss of pleasure, looking down at Daisuke with pleading eyes.

“Do you wanna come now or do you want me to fuck you?” Daisuke tilted his head and gave Ken a soft smile.

“Fuck me. Definitely fuck me.” Ken scrambled to get a condom from his box.

Daisuke smothered him, everything was Daisuke as he was covered, he ripped open the package and rolled it onto Daisuke, gave him a quick squeeze and pump.

He was flipped over, moved his pillow to lift his hips, legs bent up, felt as his ass was spread from just the position. He relaxed as Daisuke bumped against him, keened into the mattress at the pressure.

Daisuke grasped his hips, blended them together with his thrusts. He’d made Daisuke wait so long. No more. Ken never wanted to go a day without Daisuke after this.

“Is it good?”

“So good, Daisuke, is it good for you?”

“You’re perfect, Ken. Absolutely perfect.”

He loved Daisuke, his whole body sang with it, wanted to stay like this forever, Daisuke inside and all around him, holding him secure, taking care of him. He wanted to give Daisuke everything, make him feel just as safe and happy and loved.

When Daisuke came inside him, Ken reached back and kept him inside, just a little bit longer, not yet, he wasn’t done yet basking in Daisuke. Daisuke reached around and rubbed him, sent him careening over the edge and into an abyss.

He came to, collapsed into a new wet spot on his pillowcase, hoping against hope that it hadn’t soaked into the pillow itself. That would be impossible to clean off.

Daisuke had pulled out, padded over to Ken’s trash and tossing the condom he’d taken off.

“Did you like it?” He asked as he turned back towards Ken, eyes averted with a shy smile.

“I loved it. But I need to change my pillowcase now.” Ken ached as he tried to get on his knees, ending up just rolling to his side and letting Daisuke grab a tissue, cleaning up what splattered on his chest and stripping the pillow. Ken let Daisuke locate and fix his bed dressing, redress him in a pair of soft pajama bottoms, work around his aching lower body and jelly legs.

When Daisuke crawled under the covers with him, wearing just his boxers, Ken reached out and spooned him, burying his nose in Daisuke’s hair, smelling the faintest hint of his shampoo, a ridiculous lavender.

“I love you.” Ken held Daisuke close, one arm tucked around his waist, the other covering his heart.

“Say it again.”

“I love you.” Ken whispered, over and over, until Daisuke’s breathing evened out and he relaxed into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe the real angst all along was the fact *I* can't go to Tokyo Disney rn (it's closed still, because, you know, pandemic) and the yosakoi soran festival I should be going to this weekend got cancelled (because, you know, pandemic)  
> Also check out the [Trevi Fountain](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Trevi_Fountain) it's v pretty.  
> Watch some [Yosakoi dances on YT](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL7QP4jsFrs65zSuZwm9-fvh0ELw9wMm7K) 2


End file.
